


Not myself tonight

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, sam is fucked up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cree que debe demostrar a Dean lo mucho que lo quiere de una manera que Dean considera enferma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not myself tonight

"Estás enfermo."  
  
"Dean, no pasa nada. Tú también quieres ésto y lo sabes."  
  
Habían entrado discutiendo a la habitación, y la discusión se remontaba al coche. Dean estaba harto. Las miradas, los comentarios, las putas insinuaciones, eso no era propio de un hermano, y cuando Dean se dio cuenta de lo que Sam quería, por mucho que lo odiase, sintió que era mejor poner una barrera. Un distanciamiento emocional. Y la frialdad de Dean desató los nervios de Sam, y solamente hizo que le quisiese de aquel modo enfermo todavía más.  
  
"He dicho que no quiero que me toques." Ladró cuando Sam le sujetó del brazo.  
  
"Pero Dean, no voy a hacerte nada malo. Te quiero, solo quiero que veas lo bien que se siente, nunca te haría daño. Sabes que me deseas. Puedo sentirlo."  
  
"¡Sam!"  
  
"Puedes dejar de hacerte el difícil conmigo, hay confianza." Cuando Sam se acercó a acariciarle las mejillas, a Dean le saltaron todas las alarmas. Se había vuelto loco.  
  
"¡¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?!"  
  
"Relájate, estás muy nervioso." Sam le besó en la mejilla y la mandíbula, ignorando los empujones de Dean. Lo quería a él, lo necesitaba ahora, tenía que hacerlo suyo, sentirlo más profundamente, pero era todo un testarudo...  
  
"Por favor, Sam... Suéltame. Para ésto."  
  
"Me necesitas. Voy a cuidar de tí, voy a devolvértelo todo, todo lo que has hecho por mí."  
  
"Que te den. Estás enfermo, completamente loco. Y necesito que te quites de encima."  
  
"No." El tono de voz suave con el que le había estado hablando todo el tiempo desapareció. Ese no fue un gruñido posesivo, rotundo, un no que indicaba que le daba igual si Dean estaba consintiéndolo o no, Sam iba a tomar lo que quería. Lo arrastró usando la fuerza a la chirriante cama y se puso sobre él.  
  
"Voy a ser suave. Porque no quiero hacerte daño y porque sé que en el fondo, estás deseando que te monten, mi Dean, mi perra, mi hermanito mayor..."  
  
Dean se dejó muerto sobre la cama mientras Sam le desnudaba. Probó a decir christo, probó un exorcismo, nada, era solo su hermano, fuera de sus cabales, el que estaba a punto de follárselo. "Sammy, no eres tú... Déjalo ya..."  
  
"Shh... Si te relajas será mucho mejor. Será precioso, ¿hmm?" Le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar mientras se desabrochaba los vaqueros. Dean vio que tenía la polla totalmente dura, mientras que a él le era toda una imposibilidad excitarse. Cuándo su hermano se había vuelto tan retorcido, no lo sabía.  
  
"Voy a necesitar que te des la vuelta. Así te dolerá menos."  
  
"Por favor, no lo hagas..."  
  
"Dean, Dean, Dean, quieres que te folle tanto como yo. Me deseas, lo noto."  
  
Dean apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas que empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Por qué...?" Pregunta con voz rota. Si va a acceder a hacer aquéllo, porque jamás podría negarle algo a su hermano pequeño, al menos quiere saber el motivo.  
  
"Porque te quiero. Porque sé que tú también me quieres, y que no está mal. Voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, ¿vale, Dean? Y voy a demostrarte que ésto... está bien."  
  
"Si tanto me quieres habrías parado hace un rato."  
  
"No puedo hacer éso. No. No me lo pidas porque no lo haré. Y ahora, date la vuelta."  
  
Dean cogió aire y se dio la vuelta despacio sobre el colchón, quedando tumbado, y oyendo a Sam resoplar mientras con ambas manos le sube la cadera para tener mejor acceso a su entrada y poder follárselo con más facilidad. Se metió un dedo en la boca, impregnándolo de saliva, pero cuando se lo introdujo, no esperaba encontrárselo tan tenso, pero pronto comprendió.  
  
"Oh, eres virgen. ¿De verdad no has estado con otro hombre antes?" Sam chasqueó la lengua. Dean se abrazó a la almohada, con una mueca de incomodidad, más que de dolor. El dolor todavía no había llegado. "Mira qué bien... Tu virginidad va a ser mía..." Metió y retiró varias veces el dedo índice en su ano, preparándolo, tratando de dejarlo menos estrecho, pero nisiquiera con dos dedos fue capaz de abrirlo lo suficiente.  
  
"La tengo grande, Dean. Si no te relajas, va a ser muy incómodo para ti."  
  
"Sam--"  
  
"Voy despacio..." Asegura al introducir el tercero, con el cual Dean sí que se quejó de dolor, pero Sam hizo caso omiso a su quejido. Cuando creyó que ya estaba suficientemente preparado, retiró los dedos y se masturbó un par de veces, mirándole, con las piernas abiertas y el culo alzado.  
  
"Mírate, tan abierto y listo para mí... Eres precioso." Cuando dijo aquéllo, Dean quiso echarse a llorar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando poco a poco le fue penetrando, y aunque lo hacía con suavidad, Dean no podía relajarse, nunca antes había tenido sexo anal, y mucho menos hubiese querido hacerlo con su propio hermano. Clavó las uñas en la almohada y esperó... Esperó a que Sam terminase con él... Que lo usase como quisiera. Para Dean no significaba nada, pero... no era capaz de negarse, todo aquello que Sam quería, Dean se lo concedía, si Sam quería tirárselo, Dean abriría las piernas...  
  
"Dean... eres perfecto, eres--" Los gemidos ahogaban sus palabras, quería decir lo increíble que lo encontraba, pero solo le salían jadeos y obscenidades, mezclados con los chasquidos y golpes de sus muslos contra las nalgas de Dean. Tardó indecorosamente poco en llegar al orgasmo, tales eran sus ganas de follarse al cara bonita de su hermano. Ni se interesó por saber si Dean se había corrido también, algo en su cabeza supuso que sí lo había hecho.  
  
"¿Ves?" Le dijo todavía jadeando, tumbado a su lado. "No ha sido tan malo..." Acercó una mano al rostro de Dean, medio enterrado en la almohada, para limpiarle las lágrimas, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Tanto te ha dolido?"  
  
Dean negó con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra.  
  
"La próxima vez iré con más cuidado. Haré que te sientas bien. Puede ser muy bueno, ¿hm?" Sigue asegurando tiernamente, pero a Dean solo le provoca escalofríos. Le susurra que quiere dormir, y Sam contesta con un "está bien" y se abraza a él. Pero Dean no quería que le abrazase. Quería estar solo. Necesitaba... alejarse de él. Porque pensar que habría una segunda, una tercera vez, le daba náuseas. Ése no era el hermano que había conocido. Su Sam se había esfumado, pero aún así, Dean jamás podría abandonarlo. El hombre que le abrazaba era su hermano, pero no era Sam. Ya no.


End file.
